isles_of_adalarfandomcom-20200213-history
Modding
Goals The goals for the modding system is to allow users to do the following: * Create small mods like adding new items, recipes, monsters, armor etc. * Extend the existing campaign * Create campaigns with levels and dungeons with unique quests and NPCs * Add custom art and sounds * Play through these mods alone or with friends * Upload campaigns and mods that can be downloaded and played by the community through Steam workshop. A major goal is to make modding easier and more intuitive then the modding in most other games. The editor is integrated with the game No programming experience required. The scripting is all through visual interfaces. Anyone can open the levels and dungeons in the main campaign and see how everything is done. Quick iteration is also important, their is no separate program and no need to create a build and then run the game to test. Testing a new mod is as easy as hitting play from editor mode (wait a few seconds) and then you are play testing your mod. The main campaign is built using the same editor that is in the game. What you can mod * Create ** Campaigns ** Islands ** Dungeons ** Buildings through the builder system ** NPCs ** Quests ** Dialogue trees ** Combat behaviors ** AI brains ** Items ** Biomes ** Sound sets ** Patrol paths ** Attributes ** Charisma skills ** Spells ** Special effects ** Crafting recipes ** Class templates ** Loot tables ** Lakes and rivers ** Factions ** Fences ** Bridges ** Ambient sound areas ** Switches ** Area triggers ** Map markers * Extend ** Extend existing campaigns using portals and modules * Import ** Terrain texture sets ** Music, speech and sounds ** Item models ** Object models ** NPC and player models ** Animations ** Icons ** Armor and clothing skinned meshes ** Hairs and Facial hair ** Skin variations ** Face variations ** Fence models ** Bridge models ** Grass meshes ** Footstep sounds ** Custom skydomes that change according to the time of day What you can't mod * User interface * Core mechanics of health and stamina and how attributes work with health and stamina Modules Modules are folders that can be created by users that can contain levels, dungeons, and all the databases used in modding. The main module is a special module that is shipped with the game. Any resources in the main module can be used by any other modules. Any changes to the main module cannot be uploaded to the steam workshop and will most likely be overwritten by a subsequent patch of the game. Modules created by the user will not be overwritten bu a game patch and can be uploaded to Steam. This is where all of the resources for your mod should be placed. Each module resides in a unique folder so multiple modules can be downloaded to a user's game without conflicting with each other. Each database in the game has a button used to select the module to get or put data in. In the image below the dialog is looking at resources in the main module. Press the carat next to main to select one of the other modules currently installed or one that you created. Steam workshop